The Surfer Girl and Ghost King
by Arrowette9402
Summary: Theresa Jackson just came back from closing the doors of death and now her life is falling apart at camp. How will this end up? Read to find out. NicoXOC Nico/OC I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO all rights go to their respective owners.
1. Welcome Home

**Name:** Theresa Jackson

**Nickname: **Terry/Surfer Girl

**Godly Parent:** Poseidon

**Siblings:** Percy Jackson

**Appearance:** Long, silky raven black hair. Bright sea-green eyes. Average height of 5 ft. 2 in.

**Weapons:** A celestial bronze dagger with water droplets floating right off the sides (the name is Tsunami)

**Love interests:** Nico di Angelo

**History:** Sally Jackson knew how dangerous it was for her children to live under the same roof, their demigod scents would be as strong as ever. With hard choices Sally gave up her only daughter to foster care. Theresa, after being adopted, was soon shipped off to a military school in Maine. She befriended the di Angelo siblings and formed a slight crush on the younger sibling. Theresa was rescued by two demigods and taken to Camp Half-Blood. The young girl was claimed by her father and reunited with her brother once again.

**Enough with my character. On with the story! **

**Theresa's P.O.V.**

Right now I'm aboard the _Argo II _sailing back home. Leo somehow found me in the middle of Greece. I don't even know how I got there, the last thing I remember was closing the doors of death and thinking that I finally ended all the giant madness. I remember it like it was yesterday. So much pain was lifted off my shoulders once I stepped through the doors. Yet I could hear the protests of Nico and Percy, pain started to swell up in my chest. _How could I have left them? _I walked out of my cabin and made my way on deck. I didn't notice anything going on around me. I was too sucked up in my thoughts to notice. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see my best friend Nico.

"Were you listening to me right now?" He said with no expression in his voice. Though the sides of his mouth curved a tiny bit like this was amusing to him.

"Actually, no. But can we start a conversation about robot unicorns. Because, like they are so awesome. They're robots and unicorns, what can get more awesome than that?" I asked Nico. He looked at me like 'Are you seriously asking me this question?'

"Okay, tell me what you were trying to say earlier." Gods it's like I can't have fun around him anymore.

"When we get back to Camp Half-Blood, meet me in my cabin when you have the time."

"Nico, that's against the rules. How would we get away with it?" I was expecting him to answer me with a 'I don't know, let's just wing it'

He responded with a "Don't worry. It'll be fine." He still had no expression in his voice. Nico walked below decks. He seemed so distant from me. Once he was out of my sights, I had only one thought on my mind and I was steaming red. _He didn't really answer my question!_

-LiNe BreAK-

We started to descend into camp. I glanced at Leo, he seemed to be focusing on landing the _Argo II _safely. To be honest, Leo was actually cute. It's not like I have a crush on him or anything, I'm just saying he was cute in a scrawny way that is. I couldn't tell him because that would just raise his ego even more. **(A.N. don't hate me. I really do love Leo, this is just for the sake of the story) **Leo noticed me staring and he seemed confused. I walked up to him and looked at the control panel that was in front of Leo.

"What does all these buttons mean?" I really was curious about the controls

"Huh? Oh! Well this one does-"

"Never mind. If I can't understand one card game I really doubt I will understand this sea of buttons."

Leo was glaring at me like I interrupted his sentence, which I did. He brightened up and turned around to look for something. I tried to look over his shoulder and see what he was looking for. A few moments later he took out a skateboard that had no wheels at all, not even the axels. It looked kind of familiar.

"I fixed your hoverboard. I am really sorry about dripping water all over the board." Leo said looking down feeling ashamed. I started to remember. When Leo came to camp, he got out of the lake and dripped water all over it. It was a gift from Beckendorf. **(A.N. I really don't know if I spelled his name right. lolz)**

"Thanks Leo. That's really sweet to think of me like that."

"Hey, what are friends for?" I kissed his cheek and walked to the edge of the ship. The _Argo II _landed in Bunker 9. Once I got off I ran all the way to my personalized cabin. I have this cabin because Percy didn't want to move in another bed into the Poseidon cabin, he was even too lazy to move in a cot. Anyway, when I got to my cabin I changed my clothes into a blue flannel shirt and black denim jeans. I noticed Will was able to hook up my stereo system.

For some time now I have been dating Will Solace from the Apollo cabin. He asked me out during the last fireworks event. Right in front of the stereo was a vase full of lilacs and a note. The note said:

**Sweet Cheeks, 05/16/14 **(random #'s)

** We are having a party at Bunker 9 on Friday night. Can you come as my date? Your sweet and wonderful boyfriend Will son of Apollo.**

I smiled at the note. And the party is on Friday, I looked at the date on the stereo…. Today is Friday. Ugh, I have to go see Piper for a skirt. I walked out of my cabin and made my way towards the Aphrodite cabin.

I walked past the Hades cabin._ And I have to go there later. _Ugh, so many trips so little time. I finally made it to the Aphrodite cabin. I opened the door to find just to find Will and Drew kissing on one of the beds. Anger and hurt filled my eyes. I looked around and saw a jewelry box with the name _Piper _inscribed on it. I hope Piper will forgive me for this, I grabbed the jewelry box and threw it right over Will's head. Luckily the box didn't break.

Will flinched and covered his head just for protection. He looked at me and muttered something under his breath.

"How could you?! I'm off saving the world with my friends and you're just sitting around kissing Drew! If you thought I was dead you didn't have to place a note and lilacs in my cabin. What's wrong with you? You cheated on me!"

"Terry, I can explain." That was all he said. Seriously?

"I'm positive you can explain but I'm not taking the explanation. We. Are. Through." I said through gritted teeth. I yanked off a locket he gave me at the fireworks and crushed it with my foot.

I ran through the camp crying. I couldn't believe him. My mind was so swepped up that I didn't notice what cabin I ran into. I closed the door and slid down leaning on the door. I was sobbing quietly until I heard a familiar voice.

"Theresa? Is that you?" I looked up and saw Nico kneeling in front of me. He had a tiny expression of surprise on his face. I hugged his neck and started rambling on.

"Nico I'm so glad it's you. Please, please, please don't ever leave me with another male again. I hate him so much. He hurt me in the worst possible way."

"Wait, who hurt you?" Was that _only _thing he got out of everything?

"Will *sniffle* he cheated *sniffle* on me *sniffle* with…. with *sniffle* Drew!" I then burst out sobbing all over again. Nico calmed me down again and made me look at him straight in his eyes.

"Listen, He doesn't deserve you so get over it. Okay?" I gave him a nodded response. He got up and grabbed something from his night table. He sat next to me and gave me a chocolate bar. It said 'Stoll's Candy Service™'. It clearly was written on because the name was sloppy yet it was clear and you can see the Willy Wonka™ name under the writing.

We ate in silence, shoulder to shoulder. We felt comfortable looking awkward. Nico started shifting around then he sat in front of me.

"This may not be the best time but I have to tell you," He took a deep breath "Surfer Girl, I have a crush on-"

**Cliffhanger! If you guys really liked this story you would want to kill me right now. Hopefully you don't want to *whimpers* Right? Smell ya l8tr**

**Arrowette9402 **


	2. Blushes, Parties and Goddesses

"_This may not be the best time but I have to tell you," He took a deep breath "Surfer Girl, I have a crush on-"_

Nico was interrupted by the dinner bell. I seemed very hungry all of a sudden, so hungry that my stomach made a gurgling sound. I was blushing fiercely and Nico was staring at me with a poker face on. _This is so embarrassing. _Nico cracked a smile and then he started cracking up!

"Nico! That wasn't funny!" I yelled at him. I was sure I was blushing so much that I looked like a tomato. He calmed down and stood up. Nico helped me up and we walked outside.

"Okay, but you seem starving." He didn't look at me when he said that, he just looked at the sky.

"How long have I been gone?" I was worried for his answer but I also wasn't. Nico's expression darkened. The last time I saw him like this was when Bianca died. It just broke my heart.

"You've been gone for three weeks. All of us have been devastated, especially Percy. I know exactly how it felt to lose your only sister." He look like he was about to cry, but he was strong enough to contain the tears. Nico looked up at me and smiled a bit. "But you're here now and that's all that matters right now."

I couldn't sustain it anymore. I wanted to cheer him up so much, but some people might say my sense of humor is different from others.

"Aww, the little emo-looking 14-year old is being sentimental." I said while clasping my hands together and tilting my head ever so slightly.

"Hey! I'm not emo-looking! What made you think that anyway?" It seems he hasn't thought about his appearance lately. Well he hasn't always thought about his appearance. Just when I was about to answer him, the second dinner bell rang. _We've been standing here for ten minutes._

"Hold that thought Nico. We have to eat and then I going to get ready for the party at Bunker 9 later." I said while starting to jog towards the dining hall. Nico was at my heels. Once we got to the dining hall we went to our respective tables.

When I sat down, I was hungry for a burger. Unlike Percy I like eating my food with its normal colors, but I can always eat a blue cookie once and a while. When I was just finishing my food, we were told to attend the campfire if desired. I got up from my cabin's table and walked towards the Cabin 3. When I walked inside the cabin, I saw Percy trying to sing a Taylor Swift song but failing terribly.

I poked Percy multiple time to get his attention. He turned around and smiled at me then he went back to what he was doing earlier. When he noticed who I was he grabbed me by the waist and swung me around. Percy put me down and we laughed together. When we calmed down we noticed seven demigods standing at the door. Annabeth was the first to speak.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain! Can you two be any louder?" She looked at me expectantly. I knew just how to reverse her words.

"Annabeth, you should hear when you and Percy are alone together." I said while smirking. She got wide eyed and looked at Percy right in the eyes. They started blushing and they both looked away. The other six demigods were laughing their butts off. Once everyone was calm enough we all walked together to the campfire while joking around and laughing.

-LinE BrEak—

The campfire was almost over. Chiron stomped his hooves against the concrete and the whole camp went silent.

"Good evening. I have an announcement to make. After three weeks of devoted searching, Leo has found our missing daughter of Poseidon, Theresa Jackson." Chiron said. Everybody started cheering and hollering, Chiron again stomped his hooves against the concrete. "This may cause for a celebration. It may be odd for me to allow a 'party' but I will be supervising all of you. Which means no intoxication or unintelligent actions."

Everybody agreed to the terms and went to their cabins to get ready for the party. I went to my private cabin to get ready myself. That was until someone grabbed my arm and dragged me away. It ended up to be Piper. She was dragging me to her cabin.

"Pipes, I was going to get dressed for the party." I looked at her for an explanation. She didn't even answer me. Piper just opened her cabin door and threw me inside. She walked inside and picked up two pieces of clothing. One was denim jeans and the other was a skirt.

"Which one you want to wear?" Piper asked me.

"I'll take the jeans and I have the perfect shirt for it so you don't have to get me a shirt." I responded while biting my nails. Piper gave me the jeans and pushed me out the door.

"Okay, but come back to my cabin so I can do your hair." She told me as I started to jog towards my private cabin. When I got to my cabin I undressed and pulled out a peplum white tunic. I put on my tunic and pulled on the denim jeans that Piper gave me, they were peach colored. I found some black boots that I really liked and slipped them on.

Once I was done getting dressed I ran to Piper's cabin so I can get my hair done. When I got inside the cabin Piper blindfolded me and pushed me towards somewhere. I plopped down on a chair and something started tugging on my hair.

-LinE BrEak—

The tugging finally stopped and the blindfold came off. I looked in the mirror just to see a girl with three-tone hair. Near the roots of the hair it was an indigo color, in the middle of the hair the color was a sky blue and the tips were teal.

I turned around to see Piper grinning goofily at me. I looked at her shocked. _Had she really? _

"D-did you d-dye my hair?" I looked at her for an answer. I was really hoping that this was all a joke but I didn't see and amusement in her eyes.

She answered me like this was a daily question to her. "Yeah, but if you don't like it you will have to give me some time to wash away the dye."

I squinted my eyes and stared at her. "Piper, why are you acting like this?" She looked at me confused

"You're acting like Nico, and it's kind of creepy seeing you like that." While I said that I pretended to shiver. Piper started to laugh. When she stopped, Piper walked to a chest on the end of her bed. She took out a jewelry box with the name _Piper_ inscribed on it. Half of the paint was chipped off the small box. Piper held up the box like it explained everything. I laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. Piper started making waves in my hair in silence. After a few minutes Piper finally spoke to me.

"Terry, I'm not upset at you at all. It's just, I couldn't believe that you threw a jewelry box across the room."

"Yeah, well I was upset and I grabbed the first thing that I saw. Which was your jewelry box. I'm sorry." I said while having my head down the whole time. Piper didn't answer me that time so we sat in silence while she finished my hair.

"Voilà, it's done. So are you going to tell me why you were upset earlier today?" I explained what happened when I saw Will and Drew together in the Aphrodite cabin. Piper started swearing under breath.

"Drew is such a …. I can't believe her and then Will….. This is such…. Ugh!" Piper threw her hands up to the sky. "Will is such an as-"  
_"BLEEB!" _I screamed at the top of my lungs. Piper stopped talking and looked at me. I just held my hands up to my shoulders.

"Enough of this, you have to go to Bunker 9 for your performance." Piper said while pushing my out the door

"Ugh, do I have to sing tonight? You know I don't like to sing in front of a big crowd." I said while making no effort to walk out the door.

"Stop whining and go!" Piper finally got me to start my way towards Bunker 9. The forest was dark and it felt really eerie just walking there alone. Yeah, you would have thought since the whole camp was coming that I would have been in a swarm of campers, but I took a different route towards the bunker today. I was practically shivering when it got darker. _You're almost there, there's no need to worry. _I closed my eyes for a second then I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. I started thrashing and screaming at the top of my lungs. At some point I punched the mystery person in the face or something and they dropped my on the ground. I stood up and unsheathed Tsunami and put my dagger at the mystery person's throat. When my eyes started to adjust to the darkness I saw Nico di Angelo stranding still holding his cheek with a smirk on his face.

"What the Hades is wrong with you! You scared the Ambrosia out of me."

"I wanted payback for you calling my emo earlier."

"That doesn't give any reason for you to sneak up on me!" I was stopped by Nico putting his coat on me. I looked at Nico and I felt safer with him at my side. We started walking towards Bunker 9 together.

—LinE BrEak— **(A.N.: I have like three line breaks)**

Everybody was dancing to the music or going by the snack table to get some punch or cheese and crackers. The whole camp was having fun even some campers from Camp Jupiter came for the party and Chiron, as he said, was supervising the party. I had just gotten some punch from Travis as he was running away from Katie. He was probably annoying her so much that she would have strangled him already. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the screeching feedback of a microphone. I looked up on the stage the Hephaestus cabin made for the bunker. A scrawny elf boy was standing on the stage playing with a microphone, _Leo. _I smiled at him still trying to figure out if the microphone was on or off. Then I noticed him trying to signal someone to get on the stage, I realized that someone was me. I ran through the crowd and jumped onto the stage.

"Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Stop what you're doing and shut your faces so our entertainment can start her act." Leo passed me the mic. And started to walk off the stage.

I walked into sight and looked at my side to see Nico giving me a thumbs up. The music to the song I chose started to flow through the bunker as everybody quieted down. I started to sing.

_It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my boyfriend went and cheated on me  
He's a California dime but it's time for me to quit him_

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis_

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_You got me singing like  
Whoa, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, whoa, everybody now, ohh_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out_

_It's you and me and were runnin this town  
And it's me and you and were shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show_

_Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh_

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids_

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out_

As the song ended I passed the Mic. to Leo and ran towards backstage. As I was reaching the curtain I noticed the expression on Will's face; a mix of guilt and anger. I felt happier when I saw that like a mask was lifted off of me._ Lies. _Lies were lifted off of me, the lies I lived with when I was in a relationship with Will. I thought I loved Will when I really didn't. I glanced at Nico. _Maybe, just maybe. No! Don't think that. Even you've had a crush on him, he doesn't like you back._

"Shut up." I yelled while clutching my head. A small voice answered to my call.

"Um, I didn't say anything." I looked down towards were the voice came from. Edgar, a son of Nike was standing in front of me clutching onto a clipboard like his life depended on it.

"Sorry, I wasn't talking to you. I guess I was talking to myself," Look at me, I'm admitting to my craziness to a 10-year old, "I have to go." I smiled and ran off.

Once I was out of sight, I relaxed. I slid down and looked up a woman with black stringy hair covered in a black void. I screamed, you might think of me as a wuss, but if you saw what I was seeing you would have been screaming too. I mean this woman was practically breathing black void. I unsheathed Tsunami, but I was shaking as I stood up.

"W-Who are y-you?" I asked while shaking in my boots. I was sure I didn't look so heroic right now.

"Silence! I am the goddess of smite and discord, Eris. I am here to warn you," quite out of character of her "On the summer solstice someone dear to you will go missing. So I would be keeping an eye on that son of Hades if I were you."

Eris then breathed out a pitch black cloud and disappeared. I made sure not to breathe in the smoke. I walked up to Nico who was standing taking check of everything.

"Nico, cancel my next performance. I have to go see Rachel." He gave me a nodded response. I started walking toward the exit. I glanced over my shoulder to see an olive-skinned Italian boy arguing with a scrawny Latino. _Nico. _That was the only thing on my mind as I walked towards a cave with everyone's favorite Oracle inside.

__

_Lyrics taken from lyrics/h/hot_chelle_rae/tonight_ _

_**To explain lyrics, select line or word and click "Explain".**_


End file.
